


Distraction

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stays home from work, Fin goes in, and John torments Fin all day long, leading to some seriously explosive sex. Plus, John's got a surprise for Fin, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



> Yeah, this is DEFINITELY for [sidewinder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder), what with all the images she put in my head!

Fin banged open his locker, annoyed. John was home, claiming he had a cold. That man was really the worst hypochondriac, he thought. Something on the inside of the locker door caught his eye and he turned to look.

It was a picture. Of a dick, and Fin recognized it immediately – he had _certainly_ done enough things to that dick to be able to recognize it right away. He swallowed hard and tore the picture off, then slammed his locker shut before anyone saw. He ripped it up as he headed to his desk and threw the pieces away.

For fuck’s sake. His phone was _already_ ringing. So much for a quiet day, and of course it was a day where John was out (and there was _nothing_ wrong with the man, Fin thought sourly). 

He picked up the phone. “Tutuola.”

A breathless, heavily accented voice on the other end. “Oh, I am so glad I got you, sir. I’m so horny, I need to tell someone. Touching myself thinking of a cop… I love cops, they’re so hot, they punish you, I love being punished. You gonna punish me, sir?”

Fin rubbed his temples. They got their fair share of crank callers, especially as the sex crimes unit. Jackasses thinking that meant they wanted to deal with dirty phone calls.

“You’re tyin’ up a vital line and wastin’ police time,” Fin growled angrily and slammed the phone down. At least it hadn’t been a case he would’ve had to work without John. He opened his desk drawer for Advil – prank callers always gave him the start of a headache – and bit back a groan. There was another dirty picture there, right above his bottle of Advil.

This one was a picture of John sucking him off, a hand wrapped around the base of Fin’s dick and his lips wrapped around the head. Fin shifted in his seat and shoved the drawer shut hastily, forgetting all about the bottle of Advil. He took a few deep breaths to calm down. He remembered exactly when they had taken that – it had been a video and later John had screencapped photos from it. 

John had gone down on him after Fin had had a long, horrible day, giving him a slow, tortuous blowjob, full of slow teasing licks and gentle sucks and delightful puffs of air on his wet dick until Fin couldn’t take it anymore. He had tangled his hands in John’s hair and thrust hair into his mouth, fucking it hard, fast, desperate for release. John had loosened his jaw and let him, humming around Fin’s dick as Fin thrust. Fin had come explosively, he remember that, and even if he didn’t, it was on video. John had swallowed eagerly, then stroked himself to orgasm, Fin far too fried to be able to get John off.

Fin pushed the memory away. He was at _work_ , he needed to focus. His phone rang again and he groaned. He wasn’t sure he had enough brain cells to take any calls right now. He picked it up finally and said, “Tutuola.”

Another breathless whisper in his ear. “I wanna make you come. Wanna suck you off, slow and long, until you’re begging to be allowed to come. You’d beg, wouldn’t you, sir? Oh, I like it when people beg when I suck them off. Can you moan for me? I wanna hear you moan. Bet you sound amazing when you moan, heard your voice, that low growl, wanna hear that in my ear.”

Fin fought arousal. He knew he should stop this, tell them off, hang up, but dirty talk _did_ get to him, and he was already primed from those two dirty pics.

“Bet you sound amazing coming,” the voice continued. 

Fin’s dick twitched, and he felt guilty for getting turned on listening to anyone other than John. That thought made him finally snap into the phone, “Unless you got a crime to report, I’m hangin’ up.”

“Mm, sure took you long enough, honey,” the voice whispered before Fin slammed the phone down.

Fin sat down at his desk and breathed deeply, trying to squash his arousal. Oh God, he hoped he didn’t catch a case, he was too distracted to help a victim today.

He picked up the paper he had grabbed on his way in and read it idly, trying not to think of John. He reminded himself firmly he was annoyed at John, since there was _absolutely nothing_ wrong with the man.

But it was hard not to think about pulling John close, kissing him, pressing against him, feeling that lean hard body against his own. John pulling him in for a kiss by his necklace… actually that gave him an idea. Lately, he’d seen a bracelet he’d thought John would like. It had links like his necklace but ended in handcuffs linked together. Fin was rarely alone to buy it, but today, well…. He got up and knocked on Cragen’s door. “Any work for me, Captain?”

Cragen shook his head. “I will say you can always review your case files for upcoming court cases, but nothing pressing. Why?”

“Well, John’s… well, he _says_ he’s sick. But I thought I’d take this chance to get him somethin’ I’ve been eyein’ for a while, you know, without him there to see me get it.”

Cragen smiled at him and said, “Go. I’ll call you if something comes up.”

*** 

Fin was back in 45 minutes, jewelry box in his pocket. Yeah, he had a feeling John was going to like this.

Ugh, his phone was ringing _again_. He snatched it up and barked, “Tutuola.”

A falsetto greeted him. “Oooh, you sound tense, Officer.”

“It’s Detective,” Fin snarled into the line. “What do you want?” He had the feeling it was another crank call, and he wasn’t in the mood for it. 

“Oooh, sounds like you need to calm down, _Detective_. You want a massage, baby? My hands on you, rubbin’ all over your tense muscles? Bet you could use that, bet somethin’ else would need a rubdown after.”

“I ain’t single,” Fin snapped, shifting, the words arousing him. He was thinking of John massaging him, working on his tense muscles, rubbing his cock after working his knotted muscles loose. 

“That’s okay,” the falsetto squealed. “I don’t bein’ a bit on the side.”

“Go to hell!” He slammed the phone down.

He pulled a case file towards himself. Reviewing rape cases would _definitely_ kill his arousal. He opened the top file and another dirty picture fell out. Fin’s mouth went dry. John in his corset, leather miniskirt, leather boots, collar, fishnet stockings, fishnet gloves, leash in his hands, whip across his thighs. His lips were bright red, his eyelids blue to match his corset. Fin remembered _exactly_ when he had taken this photo.

_John got up and stretched. “If I watch anymore of this fucking basketball game, my IQ is gonna drop. I’m going to bed, my love.”_

_Fin finished the game and entered the bedroom to find John like that. All his available blood rushed to his dick and he grabbed their camera to memorialize it (no_ way _he was having pics like this on his_ phone _)._

_After he did that, he yanked John forward by the leash and kissed him hard, tangling his hand in John’s hair, holding him steady. God, he loved that leash._

_“Am I in charge again?” he asked huskily._

_“Of course, sir.”_

_Fin’s dick throbbed at that. He undid his pants and pulled his dick out, running it over John’s lips. “Then you’re gonna suck me, pet,” he growled. “You’re gonna wrap those ruby red lips around my dick and suck. Mmm, I wanna see that mouth stretched around my dick. Love seein’_ that _, pet.”_

_John moaned and sucked on Fin’s dick, skipping licking him. They were both too turned on for that. John sucked lightly, making sure to wet Fin’s dick thoroughly, then let go and blew a stream of cool air. Fin bucked forward and moaned at that. “Oh, I love it when you do that, pet,” Fin moaned, tangling a hand in John’s hair again and guiding him to his dick again. “Now suck again, pet.”_

Fin was brought out his memory by the sound of footsteps. He quickly shoved the picture into the top drawer of his desk and tried to control his breathing.

“You okay, Fin?” Liv asked.

“Yeah,” he said, clearing his throat. “Uh, probably comin’ down with whatever John has.”

“Like there’s anything actually wrong with him,” Liv scoffed. “Although, you don’t look well, Fin.”

“I’ll be fine,” he said. His dick was throbbing in his pants, and he dropped his head on his desk. God he needed to come so badly, but if he stood up right now, it’d be extremely obvious to Liv exactly what was wrong with him. He pulled out his cell phone to send an annoyed text to John, but his motherfucking phone rang _again_. “Tutuola!”

“Well, hello,” a voice purred.

Oh hell, not _again_. What _was_ it about today? This voice sounded like pure sex and was vaguely familiar – maybe one of their frequent crank callers. Had some radio signal gone out to all the cranks today?

“Yes?” he asked irritably.

“No need to sound so annoyed. I wanna have some fun with you. I think you’d be a _great_ fuck. Are you a good fuck? Wanna show me? Mmm, just thinking about it…”

Hang on, he _definitely_ knew that voice. “ _John!_ ” he screamed. “I _know_ your voice, John, you son of a bitch!”

He heard laughter on the other end. “Mmm, I do love teasing you, my love.”

A thought struck Fin. “Have you been callin’ all day, John?”

“I thought you said you know my voice.”

“John!”

“Admit it, you’re turned on right now. Thinking of my mouth on yours, my hand on your ass, pulling you close, giving that ass a squeeze, god I love that ass…. Mmm, my love, want you to fuck me real good. Pound me hard, my love, make me feel it for _days_ , slam into me, god I love your dick –”

“John!” Fin hissed. “Unlike you, I’m at _work_!”

“Mmm, you’re hard, though, I know. I can hear it in your voice.”

“I’m hangin’ up now, John.” He hung up before John could torment him any further. God, he was so fucking hard. He needed to fuck John desperately. He glanced at the clock. Still quite a few hours to go – and always the possibility that a case came in, of course. He hoped not, he needed to fuck John as soon as humanly possible.

He phone chimed. He glanced at it. It was a picture, John’s various crossdressing outfits laid out on the bed. The accompanying message said, _Which one do you want me to wear tonight?_

Fin ignored it. He was never gonna make it through the day if John kept this up. His phone chimed again and, against his better judgment, he looked. _Or maybe I’ll get a new one just for tonight._

Oh hell. Fin’s mind raced with possibilities. He had a _thing_ for John in drag, always made him hard as a rock and desperate. He took deep breaths, trying not to think of what John could be dressing up in today.

Fucking hell, another text. _So hard thinking of you. Want you so bad._

_Want you too babe. Stop teasing me._

_Can’t. Just thinking about your big dick and what it’s gonna do to me when you get home. Got a surprise for you my love._

Oh fucking hell. John’s surprises never disappointed. It was like John could read his innermost desires and thoughts, ones even _he_ wasn’t aware he had until John had done it.

_Babe you’re gonna make me come in my fucking pants. I’m so so so hard._

_I bet you are. Bet your dick is throbbing. It needs my ass doesn’t it?_

_You know it does babe. Your ass is fucking heaven and it’s getting fucked tonight._

_Oh I can’t wait Fin._

A picture came in and Fin opened it curiously. Jesus H. Christ. John’s hand, covered in come. _Couldn’t wait. Wanna last when you fuck me. You like?_

_Oh God John I’m gonna come too except I’M AT FUCKING WORK!_

His phone chimed with another image. Fin opened it _very_ hesitantly. John licking the come off his hand. _Gotta be tidy after all. Prefer yours though but not tonight. Need a good hard fucking tonight._

 _You better BELIEVE you’re getting a good hard fucking tonight_ , Fin typed back, trying to catch his breath. He was panting, he was so turned on, and he _needed_ an orgasm, and he didn’t think he could last the rest of the fucking day, especially if John kept this shit up.

_Oh hell yeah. Your hard dick in my ass slamming into me God I’m gonna feel it for days. Love it when you do that love hearing your grunts in my ear when you’re really fucking me. Pound me hard babe so that I can’t even walk without feeling it. God I love that dick want it so bad my love you gonna give it to me tonight?_

_You know that dick’s yours whenever you want it. And trust me you’re getting fucked as hard as you want tonight cause I can’t fucking wait John._

_Oh God I need to come again Fin you need to get home and fuck me. I need you so bad. You don’t come home soon gonna have to take care of myself again._

_Don’t you dare._

_Did I ever tell you about that trick I had when I was considerably younger?_

_No._ Fin wondered what the hell was going on, since that had nothing whatsoever to do with the sexting. 

_Well I just tried it again and it hurts my back a bit but…_

_What?_

His phone chimed with another photo. Fin shoved his fist into his mouth to keep from screaming. John had contorted himself and was _fucking licking his own fucking dick_ and Fin was seriously _going to come right fucking now oh God oh God._

He closed the image and thought of the grossest sex scenarios he could to tame his erection so he could stand up. “Captain,” he managed in a hoarse tone. “Think I caught whatever John’s got. Guess he was sick. Gonna go home, if that’s OK.”

“Sure, Fin. You’re not looking well. You two take tomorrow off too – looks like you could use it.”

“Thanks, Cap,” Fin said. He knew John was gonna need it tomorrow, given how hard he was planning on fucking John, and clearly a homebound John was a dangerous fucking thing.

He drove home, trying his best to focus on the road and not what he was gonna do to his fucking lover the second he laid eyes on him. He remembered suddenly that John had said something about a surprise and swallowed hard. God, he was so hard again, hard and desperate and needy. He parked and rushed towards their apartment, fumbling with the key, trying to get in, see John, smell him, touch him, taste him, fuck him, God, right now. He practically ripped the door off its hinges and slammed it behind him.

“John, get your ass over here _right fucking now!_ ” he called.

John was over there in seconds. “Mm, my love, I was hoping you’d come home early,” he purred. 

Fin didn’t even take in John’s attire, just yanked him in for a desperate kiss, pushing John against the door, pushing his hard dick against John’s thigh, cloth separating them. “God, babe, I need you so fucking much, gotta fuck you,” he panted harshly, breaking the kiss for a moment. He captured John’s lips again in another desperate kiss and realized he could feel lipstick.

John had dressed up again and he hadn’t even noticed yet. He pulled back to look.

It was a new outfit. Bracelets jangled on John’s wrists, arm cuffs on his biceps and _oh God_ they accentuated his lean muscles and Fin knew that the second he could he was gonna lick them all over in between the lines of the cuffs and taste John but he needed to look first. A belly dancer’s outfit, long blue skirt with jingly coins and slits going all the way up to his thigh. John had a blue scarf around his chest, more jingly coins _and holy motherfucking shit what the fuck oh God fucking hell_. Fin nearly came on the spot as he took it in – John _had_ been busy today – he’d gotten his belly button pierced. A blue gem glittered in his navel and Fin had to bite his fist again to keep himself from coming on the spot.

“John?” he asked in a shaky voice, reaching out to touch it, play with it.

“Fin, I _just_ got it. You can look but not touch until it heals.”

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck,” Fin whined. He kissed John again desperately, then tilted John’s head and pressed sucking kisses along John’s jaw up to his ear. John pulled away before Fin could bite his ear. 

“You didn’t notice, did you?”

Fin looked. _Fuck_. John had gotten his ears pierced, too, blue studs winking at Fin.

“You get any others?” Fin asked weakly. Hopefully not his penis, ears and navel were hot, but Fin was not a fan of genital piercings.

John unwrapped the scarf and a fucking nipple ring winked at Fin. It was a bar with linked handcuffs dangling from it and he remembered the bracelet in his pocket but there was no way he was stopping to give it to John right now because he needed to come roughly four hours ago. He undid his pants and pulled out his dick. “Any more surprises for me?” he gasped.

“Got my legs waxed today, just like you like. Know you like it when I keep them smooth for you, my love.”

Fin yanked John in for another rough kiss and rubbed his dick against John’s leg. Oh God, it was so smooth, so silky, he wanted to fuck John but he couldn’t stop thrusting against John’s leg, he was gonna come, just like this, against John’s freshly waxed leg, fully clothed and John still mostly in his belly dancer outfit. 

“God, John, babe, I’m there, I’m so close, I need to come, I’m gonna come,” he panted against John’s cheek.

John pulled him close, hands on his ass, and murmured, “Come, my love, come, come, I know you need to, been teasing you all day, come on, come for me, Fin.”

He was _there_ , light bursting through him, his orgasm rattling along his spine and out his dick. He gave a sigh of relief and said, “I’ve needed to come _all fucking day_ , John.”

“Oh, I bet,” John said unrepentantly. “Hopefully you’re still horny enough to be able to fuck me.”

“So fuckin’ hard you ain’t gonna be able to walk tomorrow,” Fin promised, pulling John in for another kiss. He was still half-hard and getting harder by the minute. 

“I look forward to that,” John purred. “Think you’ve calmed down enough to move towards our bed?”

“Oh yeah,” Fin said. “Got somethin’ for you first,” he said, reaching in his pocket for the box. He handed it to John.

John opened it and gasped. “ _Fin_ ,” he said tenderly, pulling his lover in for a kiss. “Mmmm, I love you. It’s perfect. And it matches!”

“Thought that myself when I saw your nipple ring. Great minds.”

“Now take me to bed, you sexy stud,” John demanded, hooking the bracelet on his right wrist.

“Gladly,” Fin said. He headed for the bedroom, shedding his coat as he went, dropping his gun and holster on the coffee table.

John stretched out on the bed, still in his skirt. The material felt fantastic against his freshly waxed legs and he felt sexy right now, studs glinting in his ears, a ring in his nipple, a ring in his navel, jingling bracelets (and Fin’s gift) on his wrists, arms cuffs on his biceps, accentuating his muscles. He felt especially sexy, and a bit dirty, with Fin’s come drying on his thigh. He dragged a finger through the mess and licked it off, giving Fin a dark look.

“Mmm, babe, you’ve been teasin’ me all fuckin’ day. You’ve been bad, wouldn’t you say?”

“Not if it gets me fucked,” John said cheekily.

“On your stomach. Gonna punish you for distractin’ me all day at work – and for tyin’ up police phone lines.”

John got on his stomach and Fin rolled the skirt up, running his hands up John’s leg. “Oh, God, babe, your legs, God, fuck, love it, fuck, _thank you_ , babe.”

“Just keep rewarding me with great sex, love. Now, you punishing me or what?”

Fin spanked John hard. John howled in delight and bucked into the bed. “Mmm, love, you punish me like this and I’ll make sure to do this to you every day I take off.”

Fin groaned, his dick twitching. “I ain’t gonna survive. Barely survived today.” He spanked John again, taking in all of John’s outfit properly, especially those arm cuffs again. God, the way John’s muscles looked in those, _fuck_.

He spanked John several times in quick succession and grabbed the lube, unable to wait any longer.

“Prepared myself already,” John panted. “Get yourself ready and _fuck me_ , my love.”

Fin slicked his dick quickly while John got on his hands and knees. Fin slammed in _hard_. His orgasm earlier, with John pressed against the door, had kept him from coming right away, but he was back up to blinding need and he wanted a hard, rough fuck, had wanted that all day, God, John’s ass was sinful. The skirt was soft and silky against him, so were John’s legs, and he was _slamming_ into John roughly, unable to hang on at all.

John wasn’t complaining _at all, howling_ in delight, and Fin was glad that the neighbors weren’t pounding on the wall but he was far, far too gone to care because he could feel his orgasm building, building, gathering in his balls, he was close, so close, he just needed to get John off, he needed John to come first, and he wrapped his hand around John’s cock and stroked and John was there, coming apart around him and he was there, John’s orgasm having barely started when Fin started coming too, the two of them coming and screaming together.

John dropped his head on the pillow and panted. “Oh _hell_ ,” he muttered happily. “I am _definitely_ gonna feel _that_ for days. Goddamn you were rough.”

“You okay, babe?”

“ _Mmhmm_. That felt _fantastic_ , and I want a repeat performance in several hours. Just in case I wasn’t sore enough yet.”

“You bet I’m happy to oblige,” Fin said, pulling out and flopping on the bed. “Jesus, John, we need to get you a fucking hobby.”

“Got one, thanks,” John said, snuggling into Fin’s arms. “Tormenting you, my love.”

Fin just groaned.


End file.
